Daffy's Southern Exposure
Daffy's Southern Exposure is a 1942 Looney Tunes short directed by Norman McCabe. Plot Various ducks are flying in the sky, including a few flying with the banner "KEEP 'EM FLYING! BUY A BOND!" Meanwhile, Daffy is sitting in a lake, pointing out how silly it is for the rest of the ducks to fly south and north repeatedly. He comments how he isn't going south, because he wants to "check up on this whole winter business." The other ducks say "You'll be sorry!" However, Daffy doesn't care and splashes around in the lake. He flies up in the sky, and then flies down, only for the lake to suddenly be icy and crashes on it. He notices snow and skates around. Later, Daffy is trapped in a snowstorm, and is now searching for food. He imagines a snowy tree as a T-bone steak and starts licking it. However, he realizes the steak is actually a tree and starts banging on it, and then peels pieces of bark off. With the pieces of bark and one of his hands, he creates a "hand sandwich", and yelps in pain after biting down. Just then, the aroma of food welcomes him to a log cabin. Inside, there are a weasel and a fox eating beans. The fox is complaining about how he has to eat beans everyday, and would rather eat steak, baked ham, or roast duck. He then hears Daffy knocking on the door. The fox opens the top half of the door, and the weasel tries to pull Daffy in, but is slapped by the fox. He then lifts up Daffy, then puts him down and whispers something to the weasel. They leave, and the fox returns, disguised as a woman. He invites Daffy inside, and he starts fattening up Daffy with beans while the weasel, also disguised as a woman (with the name of "Abigail") measures him. After Daffy is put in a frying pan, the fox says "And now for our desert!" and he and the weasel take off their hats, revealing their selves. Daffy gets shocked, and then jumps out of the frying pan. Daffy tries to talk them out of eating him by saying that he is a pigeon and a hummingbird. Daffy swings the door open, runs out, and swings the door shut. The fox swings the door open and runs out. The weasel swings the door, accidentlly closing it, and then runs into the wall. The fox chases Daffy into a tree. Out of a hole near the top, Daffy imitates an elevator operator, and then he and the fox go upwards and out of the tree. The fox swings his ax around and around, making the tree a totem pole. He cannot find Daffy, who is on the pole mimicking a totem. He gets on the ground and kicks the fox in the behind. The fox then chases Daffy some more, only for Daffy to momentarily stop the chase and punch the fox in the head. The chase then resumes, as Daffy pulls a lever on a log that makes a detour appear. The fox runs onto the detour and falls off the log. Daffy runs past some signs that say "SOUTH", "SOUTH", and "AND WE DO MEAN SOUTH!" There is then a shot of a Carmen Miranda-like character doing a dance. Her dance ends, and Daffy pops up from the fruit in her head, sporting a similar hat on his head. He comments, "I like the South American way. And I do mean South." Availability * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 15: A Battle of Wits Notes * This was one of the few black-and-white cartoons from the Sunset Productions/Guild Films package to air on Cartoon Network that still aired with a redrawn-colorized print regularly. Others included "Wholly Smoke", "Jeepers Creepers", "Porky's Bear Facts", "Porky's Pooch", and "Puss n' Booty". However, it aired computer-colorized on the Norman McCabe episode of ToonHeads. Norman McCabe Toonheads Special | Toonzone Forums * This is the first Daffy Duck short to be directed by Norman McCabe and the first short Norman McCabe directed to not feature Porky Pig. * In TV airings, the Seven Arts logo is shown in the beginning and the end. * This is one of the Redrawn Colorized cartoons that used original theatrical opening and closing titles but retraced. Gallery Daffy Southern.jpg Daffysouthern.jpg Daffy's_Southern_Exposure_(Redrawn_Colorized).png|Redrawn Colorized Title Card References Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:1942 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Public domain films Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons directed by Norman McCabe Category:Cartoons written by Don Christensen Category:Cartoons animated by Vive Risto Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by David Hilberman Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package